


Is This The End?

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, some light angst in the beginning, then it gets pretty dark towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: After having to stay up incredibly late to do homework because your best friend bails on you again, you’re forced to take a look at your friendship and do what’s best for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first reader x anyone fic. I hope you guys enjoy! I might write a part 2 if enough people want it. Please let me know.

You had been trying to get a hold Peter for the past three hours with no prevail, since he failed to show up to study at your house at 7. You were getting increasingly worried and upset as time passed and it got closer to 9 p.m. this being the 5th time he’s cancelled this month alone. You decided to text him one last time before angrily sitting down to your homework done. _Stupid Peter not answering my texts. I can do this on my own._

Y/N: _**Peter, you asshole, you better be okay. I’ve given up on trying to get a hold of you. See you tomorrow**._

Y/N: _**If you’re still alive.**_

Satisfied with those texts, you turned to your homework, grumbling at the amount you had to get done tonight and settled down to get as much of it down before you couldn’t continue any longer.

Hoping to get it done before twelve, you sat down at your desk and submersed yourself into your work not noticing time passing until you looked up after finishing to find that it was four in the morning. You groaned, realizing that you had to be up in two hours to get ready for school. Shutting your laptop down and crawling into bed, you barely had enough energy to turn off the light before crashing.

Waking up to your alarm blaring so soon after falling asleep made you want to cry and, having to fight to stay up and get through you morning routine, you moved like the walking dead. Therefore, almost missing the train you took to get to Midtown.  Thankfully, there was an empty seat and you flopped into it, deciding you would rest your eyes for a minute or two… When you were startled awake by a hand nudging you; blinking up at a middle aged woman that stood in front of you.

“Hello? Sorry about that, but I figured you didn’t want to miss your stop. So I thought I’d wake you up.”

Processing what she said, you jerk up, “Shit! How long was I asleep?”

Staring at her with a panicked expression, you stand up and look at your watch, trying not to show just how much you were starting to freak out. 

“Oh, honey, it’s alright! We haven’t stopped at all since you got on. You’ve been out for about five minutes at the most.”  She assures you; causing you to deflate with relief.

  _Thank God_ you sit down as the train makes a stop at a station; the woman giving you a kind smile before moving to get off the train.

“Wait!” you call out to her in hopes that shell turn around.  “I’m sorry for not saying anything, I’m exhausted.  But, thank you so much for doing that.”  

“It’s no problem, I know I wouldn’t be too happy if I had slept through my stop before going to school.” She gave you one last smile before walking off the train. You slumped into your seat and forced yourself to stay awake for the rest of the way, not wanting to make the day worse than it was starting out to be.

\------

20 minutes later you were at your locker getting the books you needed for the day when you saw someone lean against a locker next to you. Being as exhausted as you were, it took you a minute to react, and when you did you jumped a little before rolling your eyes looking over to find Peter looking at you with wide, guilt ridden, eyes.  You turned back to your locker to continue searching for your science book.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” you ask, “because I sure as fuck didn’t. I waited for my best friend for 3 damn hours before staying up until four in the morning, trying to get all my homework done. Without getting a single fucking text from said friend to let me know he was okay.” 

You see Peter wince out of the corner of your eye, but you were too tired to give a shit.

“Y/N-“

“No. we’ll talk about this later. I gotta get to class.” With that, you leave Peters pouting face behind as you head to your first class, not even angry, just disappointed in both yourself and Peter. 

Getting to your first class of the day, AP English, you looked for a seat in the back so you’d be able to take a nap, and did a little happy dance in your head when there was an empty seat. Making your way over to it, you missed Flash sticking his leg out in front of you, causing you to trip and fall to the ground.  You groaned as you got up, the sound of laughter reaching your ears and you looked around to find the entire class staring at you. Your face flushed in embarrassment as you sat down in your seat.

After that, your day was long and painful. The only thing that got you through the day was the fact that it was Friday and you would have the whole weekend to sleep. Most of the teachers seemed to have it out for you and kept calling on you for answers to questions you couldn’t think of the answer to.  Biology had you feeling more exhausted than usual and you couldn’t help but fall asleep; making you extremely angry when the bell woke you up and you didn’t have any notes for the class. So, you forced yourself to stay awake for the rest of school hours.  Even going so far as to ask Michelle to keep you awake in the classes you shared during lunch, which was thankfully most of the classes you had left.  Plus you had Peter on your back constantly trying to talk to you about the night before, to which you successfully ignored for most of the day, until school lets out and you’re walking to the subway to catch the train back to your place. 

“Y/N! Wait!”

You sigh and turn around, watching as Peter runs towards you, hair flopping with each step.

“Alrighty Pete, now that I don’t have to focus to paying attention to teachers and school, you can now tell me why you ignored my calls and texts and bailed on our study session.”  You raise an eyebrow and stare at him expectantly.

Peter looks surprised for a second before saying, “Um, Well you see, I had the Stark internship, and them I had to get some stuff for Aunt May from the store and just lost track of time. I’m really sorry Y/N.”

“And you couldn’t text me to let me know you had the internship?”  You roll your eyes, “You know when your phone buzzes; it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?  I spent three hours trying to get a hold of you, Peter! I’m getting sick of you continuing to either cancel or bail last minute when we have plans.  If you don’t want to fucking hang out anymore just fucking tell me.” you huff, glaring at Peter.

Your heart panics a bit at the thought that he might not want to hangout out with you, but you tell it to shut up, focusing on Peter as he fumbles for a response.

“What? No, Y/N! I-I love hanging out with you!  I’ve just got the Stark Internship…it’s just a bit hectic at times.” He gives you that doe eyed look that always manages to melt your heart.

You sigh, “Fine. Prove it. Come over to my apartment and stay for the weekend.” You give him a look and add, “Like we used to.”

Peter winces, and starts fidgeting. After a while of Peter not giving you an answer, you shake your head in disappointment and go to turn around, but you’re stopped by Peter’s hand on your arm, yanking you back; spinning you around.

“I’ll do it. Just let me go by my place to get stuff I’ll need, alright?” Peter says, giving you a pleading look, “you can even come with me.” 

You feel your lips grow into a small smile, “Nah, that’s alright. I’ll see you at my place at 4?” you ask, hoping to get a nap in before he comes over. 

“Sounds perfect.”

With that settled, you and Peter walked together to the train station talking about your day as you waited for the next train to get there.  When the train got there you guys got on and continued talking about whatever came to mind, until you came to your stop and had to get off.

You point at Peter and say, “Remember Parker. My house: 4 o’clock.”

He smiles, “I know, I’ll be there on time. I promise.”

You give him a quick smile before you step off the train and head home.

\--

When you get home you head straight for your bed and flop down on top of the covers.  It takes you about 10 minutes to fall asleep and you don’t wake up until you feel someone shake your shoulder. You groggily look over to see your mom standing over you.

“It’s time to get up, Honey, dinner’s ready.”

You look at the clock, and you shot up when you saw that it was 7:30.  You look at your mom who’s looking at you with a confused look, so you asked her, “Is Peter here? We planned on him staying here for the weekend and he was supposed to get here at 4.”

She shakes her head and says, “No, he’s not here. Has he texted you at all? Maybe something came up.”

Glancing at your phone you close your eyes as tears threaten to fall.

“No. he hasn’t tried to get a hold of me.” 

Your mom, hating to see you in pain, sits down on your bed and pulls you into her arms as you try to hold it a back, despite the lump in your throat and the tears still gathering in the corners of your eyes.

You clear your throat and lean back, wiping your eyes, moving to get off the bed.

“Thanks, Mom. Let’s go eat, yeah?”

She gives you a look before turning to leave with an okay leaving her lips as she turns the corner. You pinch your nose and decide that you’ll talk to Peter after dinner. Not that you’ll be able to eat a lot with the butterflies that were flying around your stomach with what you’re going to tell Peter.

At dinner you were quiet as you picked at your food, and after a while of you doing that, you’re mom spoke up, “Y/N, you can be excused if you’re not going to eat. Go talk to Peter.”  

By the time she said that, it  was 8 o’clock, so you give her a grateful look and get up to go back to your room, wanting as much privacy as possible you picked up your phone and went outside onto the fire escape and called Peter.  It took a while for him to answer but when he did, he sounded out of breath and panicked, “Y/N I am _so_ sorry.  I swear to god, I was on my away, but I had to do something for Mr.Stark. Please, I’m on my way. Forgive me.” he pleads. 

“Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse.” You roll your eyes before continuing, “Just go home.  I’m really tired anyway and I’m sure I’ll be a total bore. I’ll see you on Monday.” You look down at you lap, “don’t know why I even tried.” You mumble as you feel that lump in your throat again.

“But, Y/N-”

“No, Peter.  This is now the sixth time you’ve bailed on me this _month_.  I’m tired of it, okay? You promised you’d be here and then you broke that promise. I’m done. I’m done with being the only one in this friendship who gives a damn anymore.” Your voice breaks a little and you clear your throat, once again, fighting back tears.

You hear Peter sniff and realize he’s crying, in turn making the tears fall down your face and you wrap your arm around your legs in an attempt to hold yourself together.

“Y/N, p-please. The Stark internship g-got in the way. I was on my way when something came up.”

“You know, Peter, I don’t believe you.  A normal internship doesn’t take up as much time as this “stark internship” does.  So I don’t fucking believe you. Talk to me when you just tell me the goddamn truth.” You let out a sob as you hang up, and put your head back against the well as tears stream down your face.

You didn’t think it would it this much to tell him off and not talk to him, but it felt like your heart had torn in half. You sat out there on the fire escape for what felt like hours thinking about Peter, until your mom stuck her head out telling you she was going to bed, takes one look at you and goes to get out and sit with you, but you tell her, “Mom, it’s okay. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

You watch as she disappears from view before looking down at your phone to see that Peter called you five times and texted ten times within the two hours that you had apparently been sitting out here.

You groan and move to get up and go to bed yourself when you see something moving out of the corner of your eye. 

“What the fuck?”

Your jaw drops as that something lands in front of you.

“Spider-man?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spider-Man have a little chat. Then your life is changed dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much requested part 2. I hope you enjoy and as usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!   
> Thanks for reading!

You stared at the man before you in shock, confused as to why _The_ Spider-Man was standing in front of you, fidgeting, like the dude was nervous.  After staring at each other in awkward silence, you raise an eyebrow, “Can I help you? Not to be rude or anything, but I was on my way to go to bed. I’ve had a long day.”

He ignores all of that though. Instead choosing to comment on your sorrow.

“You’ve been crying.” He states. 

You narrow your eyes, confusion rising even more, at the familiarity of his voice. That makes you think of Peter.  Which you mentally scoff at. Why would Spider-Man remind you of Peter? You realize you’ve left him in an awkward silence so you quickly answer him.

“Sorry, um, yeah, it’s been on and off for the past two hours actually.  Had a talk with my best friend that did not end well. Why do you care?”  You bite out, a bit defensive. You watch him in suspicion as he fidgets some more.

“What, did you tell him you loved him or something?” he asks, awkwardly leaning against the railing.

You blush and automatically go to deny it, when you get stuck on the fact that he said ‘ _he’._ How did he know your best friend was a guy?

You hold your hand up like you’re a traffic cop and say, “Hold up.  You said ‘he’.  How the hell did you know my best friend was a guy?”

You watch his eyes widen as he realizes his mistake, shuffling around as he tries to save himself.

“I-I knew it was a he because P-Peter talked to me about it!” he exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_What._ With that slip-up, you realize why he seemed so familiar to you. Your entire world slips underneath you as you realize why Peter has been so absent for the past 8 months. Mother _fucker._

“I never mentioned his name.” You say quietly.

You hear him gasp as you turn to go back into your room.  If you thought your heart hurt before, now it was practically unbearable.

“I’m fucking going to bed. Bye, Peter.”

 Fresh tears made their way down your cheeks and you close your eyes.  When you open them to go into your room, you jump a little because Peter is less than a foot anyway with his mask off reaching out to you to stop you from going.  You jump back, not wanting him to touch you.

 “What.” you growl out.

“Y/N, please, can we talk about this?” 

“What’s there to talk about, huh, Parker?” You look at him a hurt look and continue, “The fact that’s you’ve made me feel like I was doing something wrong because you’ve been distancing yourself, or the fact that you lied to me for about 8 goddamn months about you being Spider-Man?”

You wipe the tears off with your shirt and look away, jaw clenched, when you snap your eyes back to him.

“Did you think I’d tell everyone?” You whisper, “Did you think I’d break your trust like that?”

Peter looks at you with tears streaming down his face, feeling even worse when he sees how much pain you’re in. 

“Y/N. you could never do anything wrong to make me stop from wanting to be friends with you.  I-I’m sorry that I hurt you the way I have. I never meant to. You’ve gotta believe me.” Peter pauses, worried about how this next part will sound, “And I never told you about being Spider-Man because I... I l-love you, and I didn’t want the bad guys to find out I knew you. That’s why Aunt May and Ned didn’t know either. Well, until Ned found out a week ago-” he trails off, eyes widening in realization of what he just said.

_Holy fuck he said he loves me. But is it in a friend way or more?_ You then register what he said after.

“You told _Ned_?!” you exclaim in anger. 

_Wait a minute.. Why would Peter only tell one of us? He just said that he loves me, which holy fuck that s awesome, but he’s always meant that in a brotherly way.. Sadly._ You think about it for another minute. _Hold the fuck up._

“Peter, do you like Ned? Is that why you told him?” It’s honestly a shot in the dark, and you don’t even realize him trying to take what he said back, and despite the fact that you’re still incredibly hurt that Peter lied to you, you can’t help but laugh at his reaction to your question. Until he responds with, “No! God, he’s just a friend! I like someone else! Someone that’s not Ned!”

That statement has you reeling back in shock. You close your eyes and breathe.

“Okay, that’s another thing you haven’t told me.  We’ll talk later.  It’s late, I’ve had long day and I’m exhausted. Good-fucking-night, Peter.” You declare in a fake cheerful voice, not waiting for his response, as you climb through your window and shut it the second you land.

You close the blinds and head to your bed. You can faintly hear Peter cursing outside you window but you ignore it in favor of processing everything you’ve learned in the past.. You look at the clock.. 20 minutes.  _Wow time drags like crazy when you’re getting your heart broken_.

You lay on your pillow and stare at the ceiling.  So, Peter was Spider-Man. Your face drains of color as you think about all the bad stuff that could happen- that does happen to Spider-Man.  You can feel the pressure in your chest rising as you start to breathe quicker than normal. You take a couple of deep breaths, trying to release the pressure a little bit before quickly sitting up and rushing over to your desk, pulling out a notebook and a pencil before heading back to your bed. Turning on the lamp next to your bed, you lean against your head against the back of your bed frame and stare at your notebook.

You open the notebook and write down the main things that you now know.

  * **Peter is Spider-Man**
  * **Ned knows**
  * **Peter has a crush on someone**
  * **Peter is an idiot**



 

Then you write down a list of things you you’re hurt about

 

  * **Asshole lied to you for months**
  * **Ned knew before you**
  * **Peter has a crush on someone**



You continued making lists of everything that was on your mind and by the time 1 o’clock came around, you had 3 pages of lists and questions you had. Not to mention, you felt a lot better after getting everything off your chest and onto paper.  You twist to turn off the light when you see the notification light on your phone blinking. Frowning, continue with your task of turning the light off and grab your phone and see that you got two texts from peter at 11:30. Sighing, you tap on them and prepare yourself for more apologies.

Peter: **_Since I know you probably won’t stop thinking about this until you want to talk to me again, Ned found out by accident. I was literally on the ceiling and didn’t know he was in my room. I didn’t want him to be the first to know.  You’d’ve been the first to know if I had a choice._**

Peter: **_I can’t tell you how sorry I am for the pain I’ve caused you. I hope you can forgive me._**

You smile tiredly at that and type a quick response.

Y/N: **_Give me the weekend to reenergize. Then we can talk._**  

Y/N: **_Thank you for telling me that.  That certainly makes me feel a little bit better._**

After that, you shut your phone off and snuggled into your blankets.  You gave into the exhaustion that hung over you. The exhaustion from staying up late, and crying, makes it easy to fall into a deep sleep.

\--

You wake up to the smell of food being cooked and slowly sit up, glancing at the clock that shows that it’s 12 in the afternoon. You sigh, and get out of bed to head down the hall to the kitchen.

Once you get to the kitchen you find your mom there, cooking. You mumble a hello and go sit down at the table, still in the process of waking up.  After a few minutes, your mom sits next to you and hands you a plate of (Y/F/F).

“Thank you, Mom. This is exactly what I needed.” You give her a grateful smile and dig in.

“I decided I’d let you sleep in after the day you had yesterday, and since you were crying so much last night, I thought you might enjoy this.”  She says as she takes a bite of food. 

You nod your head and swallow, preparing yourself for the conversation you were about to have.

“Honey, relax. We can talk about it after we eat.” She assures you with a smirk plastered on her face.

You give her a sheepish smile and you both finish your food.

\--

After you’re both done you head over to the couch and face each other.

“So, what happened yesterday?  Are you and peter okay?”  Your mom asks, concern written all over her face. 

You take a deep breath and tell her about everything that happened for the next hour, reliving the emotions and start crying everyone and then. Well, nearly everything. You lied about him coming over and the whole Spider-Man thing.

“Well, it sounds like he really is sorry for having to continuously cancel and bail on you, not saying what he’s doing to you is cool, but teenage boys, teenagers in general, are weird.  They are at a point in life where they’re transitioning into adults, and it makes things awkward.   They’ve suddenly got to think about getting a job and hone in on what they want to do as a career.  It’s tough, you know that.” You nod in understanding and give her hug.

“Thank you, Mom. Talking to you about it really helped me. Like I said, I’ll talk to Peter about it on Monday. Hopefully we can go back to the way we were.”  You shrug and take a dink of your water that you got while talking with her.

“Or more than friends.”  Your mom wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, a mischievous look in her eyes.

You gape at her in shock.

“What? Mom, no!  We’re just friends!” You deny, your face burning with embarrassment as your mom cackles.

“Oh, Y/N, I’ve known about your crush on him for a while now. I’m your mom; I’m supposed to know stuff like this!”  She exclaims happily, and gets up to stretch her back. 

You put your head in your hands and sigh, “I’m that obvious?” Words muffled because of your refusal to lift your head.  And in doing so, you miss this soft look your mom gives you.

“No. I just now you very well, that’s all.”  She laughs and you tilt your head to glare at her.  She just gives you a cheeky smile before looking at her watch.

She sighs and announces, “Oh! I gotta get ready for work. Elaine asked me to take her shift today and I told her I’d do it.” She looks at me for a second, “Is that okay? I’m sure I can call in sick if I have to.” She added, biting her lip.  You stood up and gave her a smile before hugging her.

“It’s okay mom. I’m all good now.” You release her and add, “I’ve got a ton of homework to do anyway.”

“Yeah you do, no more of this staying up until four in the morning because you procrastinate.” She berated. You smile sheepishly and nod your head.

\--

30 minutes later your mom is on her way to work and you’re working on homework when the sound of your doorbell startles you.  You frown, not expecting anyone, but go to answer it. 

“Just a minute!” you call as you make your way to the door.

You open the door to find a man in what looks to be his 60’s standing there. You smile and ask, “Can I help you?”

He smirks and replies, “I think so.”

\--

The the last thing you remember before passing out is his hand covering your mouth with a cloth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftegroggily waking up in excruciating pain and on top of a tall building, you have to figure out how to survive a deranged birdman, a bad injury, and your fear of heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a painful chapter. This is my warning to you: don't read if you've got a fear of height or get triggered by Kidnapping/torture/bad injuries. And I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to move across the country and it's stressing me out. Alright, now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

When you groggily come to, the first thing that grabs your attention, is the excruciating pain in your shoulder that you’re laying on. You try to get up, crying out as you do so because the top of it feels like it’s being dipped in lava. You squeeze your eyes in pain as you slowly sit up.

After taking a minute to catch your breath, you open your eyes, tears blurring your vision, as you try to look at what’s wrong with your shoulder. You blink rapidly, eyes clearing of tears as you look at it. Your eyes widen at the sight of your extremely bruised and swollen shoulder surrounding an odd bump on the top of it.

_Goddamn. What the hell happened?_

You look up to take a look at your surroundings, but get distracted by the fact that you’re only a couple feet from the ledge of the building you’re on. With a quick glance around you, you realize it’s a _very_ tall building.

“Oh FUCK!” You screech, awkwardly scrambling away from the ledge as much as you can, squeezing your eyes shut while trying to catch your breath. Your shoulder flaring up in pain from moving as you focus on staying calm, taking deep breaths as you go through everything you can remember.

You remember answering the door to an old man standing in front of you, and him knocking you out, but you have no idea what happened after. _That must’ve been one hell of a drug, goddamn._

You sigh, looking around at your surroundings, searching for anything that could help you. Your heart drops when you realize there’s nothing there. You’re on some hellish building that doesn’t have the usual barrier around the perimeter of the building. It just drops down straight into the underworld. It takes you a minute to take in the fact that something with wings is walking towards you. You flinch, reprimanding yourself for moving as your shoulder protests. It’s not until the thing is only a couple feet away from you that you recognize its face and realize it’s the old man that kidnapped you.

You scowl up at him, not wanting to look even more vulnerable then you already are. You lean away as he glances at you before looking back at the phone- your phone- in his hands. “What do you want with me? I’m literally no use to you.” You ask, surprised that your voice doesn’t falter.

“Oh, you’ll see. You’re Spider-Man’s friend; you’re all the use in the world.” Giving you a condescending smile, he adds, “Now, why don’t you give your little friend, Spider-Man, a call so we can talk business.”

You let out a bark of laughter, “And how would I do that? I don’t even know the guy, let alone have his number.” The adrenaline pumping through your veins giving you the courage to be brave and lie to keep Peter safe, because you know the guy does not just want to have a little chat.

“Okay, then you’re going to give your little friend, _Peter_ , a call for me.” He orders, the breath whooshing out of you in shock. _He knows Peter. How does he know Peter?_

Your eyes widen slightly as you realize that based off of the fact that this guy is wearing a costume and has kidnapped you, that this asshole must know that Peter is Spider-Man. _Shit._

“W-what?”

He leans down and growls out, “Unless you want to know what it’s like to know what it’s like to watch a loved one...your mother perhaps...die in front of you while you do nothing, I suggest you help me out and call your precious Spider-Man.” Your heart stops at the thought your mom getting hurt, and you start to feel nauseous. You take a deep breath and glare at the guy, rage clouding your vision as you growl out, “Don’t you dare lay a fucking finger on my mom.”

He chuckles and says, “Then do what I asked, and we’ll get along famously.”

“How do you even know about Peter?” you bite out, trying to stall as much as possible, hoping that someone will help you.

“Well, Y/N, seeing that I’ve been keeping tabs on the amazing Spider-Man ever since he screwed up one of my deals, and kept ruining my week, I’m gonna notice when he suddenly takes his mask off for someone.” He says with a pointed glance. “And after hearing you blubbering his name for the world to hear, I did some digging on you, saw you had a friend named Peter that was very close in resemblance to the Spider-Man that was on your fire escape and realized I could use you to get to him.”

Your heart stops. _He knows where I live. He's looked me up. Looked Peter up. He wants him dead._ You close your eyes as tears threaten to fall.

Face white as a sheet, from both blood loss and fear, you shakily get to your feet, wincing at the pain, and stare down the man before you.

“What do you want with him?” You ask quietly, glaring at the man in disgust.

“Just want to have a little talk with him. Get him to understand where I’m coming from. And if he disagrees with me...” His lips curving into a malicious smile, he adds, “Well, that’s when the real fun will begin.” With that, he reaches out to grip your injured shoulder painfully. The action makes you let out a piercing scream, tears streaming down your face.

"STOP! LET GO!!" You sob, weakly pushing at his arm, black spots in your vision.

“Call your precious boyfriend or I push you off the building and you die.” He threatens, letting go and shoving the phone into your hand.

You slowly sink to the ground, whimpering at the pain that’s lighting your nerves on fire. With shaky fingers, you unlock your phone one handed and dial Peter’s number. It only takes a couple of rings before he answers.

“Y/N? You’re calling me? I thought-"

"Peter…” You breathe, too delirious to get much out before Winged Asshole snatches the phone out of your hand. You give him a death glare as he brings the phone to his ear.

\--

Peter sits up with a frown, an uneasy feeling washing over him, your weak voice freaking him out. "Y/N, is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Pedro!” A man’s voice suddenly answers, making Peter yank the phone away from his ear, that uneasy feeling intensifying. _That voice sounds familiar_.

“Who is this? Where is Y/N?” Peter demands. Starting to pace on top of the building he was on, he starts to think of why that voice sounds familiar.

“Oh come on, Peter, you don’t recognize my voice?” The man asks, making Peter furrow his eyebrows. _Who are you?_ It takes him a minute before he realizes why it’s familiar. He stops pacing and his face grows deathly pale.

“Where are you, you asshole? What did you do to her?!” Peters roars, rage and panic battling for attention as he grips his hair, mask forgotten on the ground.

“Listen, I didn’t wanna have to do this, but you’ve given me no choice. If you want to see your beloved little friend again, and breathing; I suggest you get up to the top of 432 Park Avenue within five minutes so we can talk like gentlemen or I push Y/N off of the building.”

Peter sucks in a breath of air, the thought of not being there to protect you tearing him apart.

“I’ll be there. Don’t hurt her!”

All Peter hears in response is an ominous laugh before the villain hangs up. Peter shoves his phone in his pocket and shoots a web, flinging himself towards Manhattan trying to get there as fast as possible, millions of different scenarios racing through his mind.

 _This is why Spider-Man and Peter have to be separate. Now the love of my life is in danger because of me._ Thoughts like this plague Peter’s mind as he flew towards your location.

After racing to get there before those five minutes where up, Peter makes it to Park Avenue. Launching himself as high as he can, he starts to climb up the side of the building, going as fast as he can. He gets to the top in record time, only slightly winded, and looks up, afraid he’s too late. His eyes widen, the sight before him making him freeze.

You are on the other side, dangerously close to the edge, laying down, with tears flowing into your hair. He barely even registers that the Vulture is over by the door leading into the building as he shouts, “Y/N!!”

He watches you flinch, the sudden noise startling you.

Sprinting over to you, he quickly makes it across the roof, sliding on his knees when he gets a few feet away from you. Tears spring to his eyes as he takes in the sight of you crying and in pain. He stares at your swollen and bruised shoulder in anger. _I wasn’t there to protect you. I failed._

“Y/N, oh my God...  I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” He says with tears running down his face.

You look up at him, fear in your eyes.

“Peter, no! What are you doing? He’s going to kill you! You have to get out of here!” you yell, panic and anxiety coursing through your veins. You try sitting up to show him how serious you are, but he pushes you down the second you wince.

“No, Y/N. I don’t care if I get hurt; I had to come save you. I couldn’t live with myself if you died and I didn’t try to save you. Not after Uncle Ben.”

Fresh tears make their way down your cheeks, _this idiot is gonna die because of me._ You don’t have time to say anything before the man suddenly appears behind Peter only giving you time for you to widen your eyes in warning before the man abruptly reaches out and grabs onto him, dragging him away from you, making Peter grunt in surprise.

“Peter! Nice of you to join us!”

Peter quickly gets out of Vulture’s grasp getting into a protective stance in front of you.

“Yeah, I’m here. What do you want?” Peter asks, eyes narrowing as he looks for a way to take him down so he can get you to a hospital; that shoulder worrying him.

“To talk. You see, for the past week, you haven’t seemed to have gotten with the program. You leave me to my business, and I don’t kill you. But since you haven’t understood that little deal, I decided to take matters into my own hands and use the glorious opportunity you gave me last night when you decided to take your mask off for your friend.  It gave me the opportunity to start making you pay.”

As he talked, Peter slowly started walking around him, while trying to take him further across the roof and away from you.

“Well, I don’t know what you expected. You’re a criminal, a villain. I’m not just going to turn away from what you’re doing like everything is good.”

You’re in the middle of trying to get to the door as quick as possible, hoping that can block you from most of the fight when you hear the man say, “Well, that’s too bad. I was hoping we could work something out.”

Knowing nothing good will come out of that, you hurry it up, biting your lip to contain groans of pain. You’re so focused on getting to the door, you don’t notice the man flying towards you until you hear Peter’s panicked voice yelling, “Y/N! Look out!”

You look up, startled, and realize he’s too close for you to do anything. So you stand there, accepting fate, when he jerks back, Peter’s web attached to his back. The wings flap forward, the force of the wind making you stumble back closer to the ledge. You hear the man growl in frustration as he spins around cutting the webbing with his wings and going after Peter instead, and you watch as they fight around the roof, getting more and more violent as the fight goes on.

You watch in horror as Winged Asshole goes to grab Peter by the chest to beat him into the ground. _I’ve got to do something._

“HEY, ASSHOLE!”  You scream, making him pause as he looks at you, Peter hanging in his grip like a ragdoll. You march over to them, adrenaline racing through your body as you stare the man down.

“Put him down, right now! If you’re gonna fucking kill someone, go for me. I’m not important.” You say, ignoring Peter’s protesting as you continue to stare Captain Asshole down. It’s hard to get a read on him with his creepy mask on but after what feels like a couple minutes of silence he throws Peter to the ground with a little more power than needed and drops to the floor, stalking towards you.

With your heart beating in your throat, you stand your ground. You quickly hold your hand up when he gets close, “I have one request before you take your ridiculous anger out on me.” You wait for his nod, “Take your mask off, I want to look you in the face as you kill me.” You hold back a smirk as he fulfills your request, seeing Peter get up, you pray he can do something to save you, because after what you were about to do, Captain Asshole is definitely going to want to murder you.

The second you see that his mask is out of the way, you ball your right hand into a fist, pull back, and punch him in the nose as hard you can.  You smile victoriously as he shouts in surprise, stumbling back as he covers his nose with his hand. You see Peter’s eyes widen as he sneaks up behind the asshole.

You’re prepared to step out of the way to let Peter do his thing, but get distracted by Captain Dick snarling a _very_ creative insult, “You fucker!” while rushing towards you. Startled, you take a couple steps back. You have just enough awareness to see Peter start to fight him again before your heel slips off the edge of the building.

With the feeling of time slowing down, as you try to gain your balance, your breath catching as fear overwhelms you. Which causes you to lose your balance even more, your head becoming dizzy with lack of oxygen, you try your hardest to catch your balance, but your fear of heights makes everything in you freeze up.

Fear crushing you, you slip even more, now falling backwards off the roof and to a painful death. Your stomach jumps to your throat, heart racing bloodcurdling screams tearing their way out of you as you plummet to your death.  Tears blur your vision as you try to grab on to _anything_ to stop your fall. The last thing you see before your heart stops is the red and blue blur of Peter flying towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcome! please and thank you<3


End file.
